Lemons of Death
by Olliephantomhive2461
Summary: Just another LxLight lemon...ENJOY!


**Lemon of Death**

**Co-written by **

**Olliephantomhive2461 -(Fanfiction)**

**And**

**Kimika6761- (wattpad)**

**Set when L and Light are still chained to each other, but light has regained his memories. The title should be of warning enough so now…...let the yaoi fandom rule the earth!**

Light stood next to L on the elevator; he was still chained to him. Light being the horny teenanger he was, the strange situation between the boys had easily turned on. If it wasn't just the fact that the strange, raven haired boy, had pinned him to the cold, metal walls of their new base moments after they had gotten out of the elevator, or the fact that they were completely alone.

It was the lust.

After regaining his memory Light had been under enormous amounts of pressure to…..perform for Misa. She had searched around the kitchen in nothing but an apron, trying her very hardest to create at least a hint of an erection from the now college student male, but he had shut her down every time. She had even threatened to come clean to L himself, but putting on his playboys skills Light had….persuaded the foolish girl into submission using every tacktech available.

But now, as the crookedly smiling boy….no man, on top of him dragged his spider like fingers through the grace of his shirt he realized something.

"Ryuzaki?" Light asked as the man on top of him.

"What is it Light?" he asked nibbling down his neck.

"Who's topping?" he asked, hoping that the spider boy would let him take that honor.

"I don't want to be the uke."

I'm definitely not being the uke," L said frustrated.

'_Great,'_ Light thought. "We can't both be on top Ryuzaki!" he finally said getting impatient.

"I thought you would of realized that I would be topping. You wouldn't have the stamina to keep up," L said bluntly.

"No, you wouldn't have the stamina to keep up with _me._" Light said, his voice deepening seductively. "You and that frail, twig body of your wouldnt stand a chance."

"I'm stronger than I look, you should know by now. Don't you remember the last fight we had? Besides due to my deduction skills I have come up with an 80% chance you're still a virgin."

Geting sexualy fustrated and impatence, Light Yagami decided to take matters into his own hands. Using the moment to his advantage he twisted around, pinned Ryuzaki to the wall in his stead.

"Light!" Ryuzaki said in a surprised but still his usual lazy tone. Light nibbled gently on the other boys ear and whispered, "Watch me." Ryuzaki's eyes widened for a fraction of a second at the strange behavior.

"Light, I thought I said I was topping," L said quickly going through a set of complicated but swift movements to take the current position to his advantage.

Light obviously didn't have experience pinning people down so it was quite easy for Ryuzaki to take back his dominant position from before, pinning Light back to the wall once more, L moved his knees between light legs so that if he tried to switch back he would receive a pleasurable amount of friction giving himself some time to keep him there.

"You brought this on yourself, remember that." L said and pressed the stop button on the metal elevator control pad. "We're going to be here for a while so might as well make ourselves comfortable." Light closed his eyes in self frustration and looked L straight in the eye.

"It surprises me that you would be ok with this, after all, don't you still believe I'm Kira? Dose this means you don't suspect me anymore?" Light whispered lustfully in Ryuzaki's pale ear.

"Don't get so full of yourself Yagami. Light, this situation has nothing to do with the Kira case. I do what I want, when I want, and now I want to do this, and so I shall." Ryuzaki smirked and his eyes narrowed, bringing out the dark eyeliner and circles more prominent. "Besides, if you don't want to do this I can stop. If thats what you're trying to say."

"In that case…." Light said, grinning diabolically, his eyes listening with lust, "lets have a bit of fun." L pushed Light down onto the the sleek, tile, floor of the elevator with a loud _**THUMP**_ and climbed with surprising speed ontop of him. He stuck his finger halfway through his lips and said, "you better watch out Yagami-kun. I won't go easy on you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Light raided, and leaned upwards, place his lips onto Ryuzaki's pale, shaped ones. Ryuzaki sat still on top of Light with his legs spread out on either side of Light's body and hands on his chest. They didn't deepen the kiss for a while, they just let their lips graze eachothers, closed instead of open to allow passage. That was of course, until Ryuzaki's plan came into action. With the speed of a raven he placed his arms on either side of the fallen boy's head; the longer he stayed, the more the muscles in his pale arms seemed to pop out, showing the frail boys true strength.

"Hurry up L!" Light shouted venomously trying to buckle his hips.

"Why? I'm comfortable right here?" Light just growled in response."What do you want from me Light?"

Light hissed as L moved over his growing_ problem_. " Damn it L!" Light shouted bucking his hips successfully into L's crotch.

L moaned, surprised at Light and called his name desperately,"Light."

Light looked up at L and started into his black eyes. "What is it?"

"You shouldn't have done that," L said in an unreadable tone with lust in his eyes.

"What do you mea-" he cut off as he felt L's teeth clamp down on the sensitive skin on his neck. Not to mention he had pressed down on his erecting dick through his corduroy pants. "Oh god L!"

"What is it you want from me Light?" he asked again licking the bite marks he had left teasingly. Light looked him straight in the eye with determination; his eyes narrowed menacingly and their color changed to faint red color.

"Fuck me." he growled.

"I didn't hear you Light-kun," L said cruelly sucking on his neck leaving even more hickeys in his wake.

This only got Light angrier and harder; Light grabbed the frail boys collar, turning him away from his neck, and pressed their lips together. He forced Ryuzaki's mouth open and slid his tongue desperately inside his mouth. Their teeth clicked a few times before Ryuzaki decided to attempt moving his tongue into Light's mouth as well, but this was not an easy task for the boy genius. Light's easily became the dominant tongue making it harder for Ryuzaki to move his own tongue out of his mouth.

Ryuzaki pulled away slightly by a half an inch and said seductively, "Light, I don't like losing."

"Neither do I," Light said growing harder underneath the genous above him, "Thats why. You. Are. Mine," he grinned and pushed the L down to the floor instead.

L's eyes widened as he was moved quickly onto his back. "L-light-kun?" he quivered.

Light slowly crawled over him like a predator would to its prey, and he leaned down to Ryuzaki's pale neck leaving his own share of bite marks as revenge.

"L-light!" Ryuzaki moaned loudly underneath him gripping the back of Light's tousled, white shirt.

"What Ryuzaki?"

"Stop it," L said serious tone.

"No," he replied playfully, "I'm having fun."

"I wanted to top," L pouted and looked the other way as though he were a still a child. Light's sweat dropped at the boys antical behavior.

"You have got to be kidding me. You know you really are a turn off L." Ryuzaki gave him a blank look.

"Says the one who's got the biggest turn off as a girlfriend. Doesn't she know you're gay?" L asked innocently. Light stood up quickly and turned to face the wall.

"That none of your business."

"It is now," Ryuzaki replied scooting towards the wall to sit and then stand up. He wrapped his arms around Light's neck and whispered as close as get could get to the taller boys neck quietly and whispered, "can we go to a room with a bed and fuck now. The floor is quite uncomfortable, you know?"

"Fine."

**Le time skip- from wanda to da fans! **

"Light, you do know this is Misa's room too right?"

"Its the closest one, and shes not here today, she's modelling."

L nodded as he sat down on the bed. "Light are you sure you want to do this. The task force isn't here today, but one of them could see this."

"Shut up Ryuzaki," Light said placing his lips on his once again.

Their tongues fought against each other, this time L won and romed Lights wet cavern. They both moaned and Light shoved L onto the bed while he was being kissed surprising Ryuzaki. "We are still chined you know." Light side dumping sed.

L lost himself in thought for a moment before saying, "Fine, but only this once," and he pull out a key from the back of his pocket.

"You had that all the time, but yet you refused to use it when we were forced to go the the same bathroom together? Damn you." Light was angry, but quickly forgot about it when L pushed his lips on his own to silence him. The chain dropped with a thump on the ground and so did the key. Light smirked deiosly and began to plan diabolically in his head.

L broke the kiss in surprize and was happy to get more of the much needed air. Light grabbed L crotch and rubbed it through his pants. L getting hard quickly grabbed Lights dick to see it was as hard as his was.

"Light, stop teasing me!" Ryuzaki whimpered out.

Light was turned on by this, he enjoyed seeing his opponent week like this, it made him feel powerful.

"Beg."

"Make me," L said going through multiple different strategies in his head he could use to figure out a way he could top.

Light rose up to the challenge and quickly pulled off L shirt revealing his erect nipples to the cold air around him. He quickly started playing with L's nippled by teasing them with his fingers and sucking on them.

"Light, I just realized something," L said trying to not give into the bliss.

"What now Ryuzaki?"

"Your name spelled backwards is I'm a gay." Light looked at him horrified.

"Thats what you spend your time thinking about?"

"It kinda just popped up in my mind like your dick did down there," he said pointing at Light's dick.

"Shut up," Light said blushing. He quickly placed his lips down on L's and kept playing with his nipples.

Ryuzaki felt his cock throbbing with need. He pulled away from Light, his face red as a tomato.

"Light, I need more," L whimpered out.

"Beg for it L," Light said stopping everything to hover about L.

Ryuzaki glared up at Light, and whispered, "Fuck me."

Lights eyes widened and he smiled down at L. He rewarded him by rubbing gently against his cock. L moaned in pleasure.

"I didn't hear you."

"Screw me," he said slightly louder than the last one. He hated losing.

"Loader L," Kira said enjoying this too much for his own good.

"FUCK ME LIGHT!" L shouted.

Light smile and quickly took off L's pant and started to finger him without lube. As L's cruel punishment.

L was in slight pain and quickly got off of Lights fingers and glared at him. He then went to where he was lying and pulled off Lights pants. He then pulled down his underwear and started to suck on Lights dick.

"R-ryuzaki!" Light yelled in surprize.

L bit down on his dick while playing with his balls. Light hissed in pain and glared down at L.

"An eye for an eye," L said stopping the sucking.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Teasing me. If that wasn't obvious," L said climbing on top of the younger boy and grabbing the boys fingers. "Since we don't have lube we can just use spit," L said putting Lights fingers in his mouth and sucking on them.

"You can be a real turn off during times like this," Light said.

"I'm letting you top, be happy. Besides you're still hard, and haven't cum yet. Oh, was I right that you were a virgin?"

Light glared at him. "This is my first time with a guy," Light said pouting slightly.

L nodded and took Lights fingers out of his mouth. He then placed two of Lights fingers into his ass.

'_Its so warm and its tight around my fingers, will I actually fit in there?' _Light thought curiously.

"Y-you can start scissoring now," L said impatiently said wincing as the starting pain began to fade and the pleasure seep in. Light was big. He would definitely need three fingers. Light's fingers moved inside of L and made him shout in pleasure when his finger slid across his prostate. "L-Light, right there!" he shouted in ecstasy.

Light at first wasn't sure if he had hurt him, but after he shouted that he knew L was okay. He gently rubbed his prostate barely touching it, diving L insane. Light was enjoying teasing him, but his problem was growing by the second.

"Ryuzaki, I'm going to put it in," Light said nervously pulling out his fingers, hoping L didn't realize he only stretched him with two fingers even though he should have used three.

"W-what about the third fin-" L was cut off as Light shoved himself into him. Hitting him right in the prostate causing L to yell in pleasure and pain.

Lights cock was surrounded by heat and he almost came then and there. He waited patiently for L to adjust. Which felt like an eternity as L tried to adjust himself on him. L had tears in his eyes from the pain, but would never admit it.

"Move your hips at a exactly 60 degree angle," L said hesitantly.

Light started moved forward rubbing against L causing him to again moan. Light pulled out and experimentally pushed back in. This was his first time with a man. L wrapped his slender legs around Light's torso and pushed him deeper in.

"L-L?" Light questioned as L flipped them over swiftly and skillfully so he was on top. They both moaned at the movement and L rose off of Lights member. Light moaned at the loss of heat.

"What are you doing Ryuzak-" he was cut of as L pressed his lips against him and slammed down onto his dick. L stifled a scream and pinned Lights arms down. Light wrapped his legs, inturn, around L's torso and attempted to pull the other boys in and out of him. L began to bite down onto the sensitive parts of Light's neck once again, and he roamed his fingers through Lights sweat drizzled hair as Light stayed tense with pleasure underneath him.

"Oh god, I'm cumming," LIght said in a tone filled with lust.

"So am I," Ryuzaki said as Light grabbed his dick and started pumping it. "L-Light, more!" L shouted as they came to the final stretch.

Light came inside of L and L came on both of their chests. Light and L were both panting and looked into each others eyes.

"Did I not keep up?" Light asked in a heavy breath.

"I guess you kept up better than my estimates presumed," L said getting off of Light and flopping down next to him.

"Do you calculate everything?"

"Not everything, but most things. To be honest I didn't think you would last this long." L sat up and went to get dressed.

"Can't you rest?" Light asked sleepily looking at him.

"Not when you're still a suspect. Besides, it would be hard to explain both of us lying next to each other naked." Light rolled over in the bed and stretched his arms lazy, his butt, promenly up in the air as he layed on his back.

"I guess," he muttered and stood up himself putting on his underwear and shirt. L started at him with his finger locked slightly between his lips and his back hunched.

"Stop staring at me," Light said grabbing a pillow from the bed and throwing it at L. He easily dodged it with raised eyebrows.

"Why do I feel as though my skills have been underestimated?" L said simply causing Light to grown in frustration and toss himself back on the bed. Light quickly turned over onto his side, facing the opposite direction with his back facing L.

"You can go now,"

"Eh, Light-kun I never knew you were such an easy fuck. I'll keep that in mind for next time."

Light quickly turned around angrily shouting, "What do you mean by next time?" But L was already putting the chain back on his own wrist securely.

"Come onnn Light-kun. Misa Misa will be back soon," L said in her irritating tone to remind Light of the hell to come. Light sweat dropped at the thought of the irritating, hyper girl he was currently stuck with and got up from the bed. "Now give me your wrist," L said holding out the other side of the cuffs. Light huffed and held out his hand ungracefully.

"I hate handcuffs," Light grumbled and the pair set out to the main,

**Kimika6761- "I wanted it to be where they fell in love or admitted their love but Olliephantomhive2461 wanted it to be purely smut. Sadly she won because I was too lazy to redo their confessions."**

**Olliephantomhive2461- LETS GO LEMONS YAY YAY!**

**Kimika6761- "I want them to be a big happy family with brunet haired babies!"**

**So we may or may not write a sequel sometime in the near future so follow this story just in case!**


End file.
